User blog:Jella141/Fourth Official Wiki Rap Tournament Round 3 - Cyanwrites vs Jella141
Welcome! This is a rap battle for Round Three of the Fourth Official Wiki Rap Tournament. It features literary writer, Cyanwrites, against Rick Grimes obsessor, Jella141. It was released on August 16th, 2015. Lyrics 'Cyanwrites:' Yo, I'll cut clean through this Aubergine and make him History 'cuz I'm Horrible. Let's march back to March. Your last serious Rap Battle is now Historical! Nice work smiting Goliath but you're about to be slain like Abel. You'll just leave me unfulfilled like every Title Card Request since April! You only have one Tournament round left, so make sure you do this shit right! Because if you pull an Andrew on me, I'll have more Objections than Phoenix Wright! While you're making useless edits, I post religiously every week like a strict rite! I'm not the Dead Among Us, but I am a Shade; A shade of Cyan, and holy fuck, it writes! 'Jella141:' Hello! Officer Friendly’s here to make this wannabe writer shit himself. Like your unreleased battles, you should leave your worthless rhymes up on a shelf! You’re just a GIMP who copies Leandro’s style; stick to your own shoddy material! Beating this sheriff in a verbal contest? That would have to take a fucking miracle! My disses will leave you stiff and aching when I’m rapping on this mic, ‘Cause I’ll lyrically bite you on the neck like a Vampire at the fall of Night! Your Literature is bullshit; I’ll collapse you with my colossal onslaught of crushing conflictions! I may be obsessed with The Walking Dead, but at least I don’t have a hentai addiction! 'Cyanwrites:' Yeah? Well, this newbie's 'bout to noob tube a lagger. Pick it up, 141! I could pump out a whole series of battles in the time it takes you to get one done! You may be a Motherfucking Wizard in your mind, but this isn't Story Time. You're just a kid who can't learn to drive facing a 22 year old in his prime! While you're watching shit AMC zombie shows, I'm anayizing raps and rhymes! Today, I studied triple rhyme use in JME. You could say I'm Sherrifing Grime! You're nothing but a Rollback's headache. Even JPhil was a better rival! You were probably a hypocrite to A6 because he's stealing your only title! 'Jella141:' You’re constantly publishing rubbish, and mate, chill out on your release dates. Pumping out awful battles faster than you’re failing at getting good college grades! I’ll turn your balls a bluer shade than Cyan, then write you out of existence! You rush when it comes to producing lyrics; I’m precise, patient, and persistent! I’ll Graphically beat you, slit your throat, and watch your blood spurt, Then I’ll leave you in a ditch and Cover your dead body in dirt! If you were given some degree of power you’d be demoted quicker than Scraw and Meat! So go ahead, bitch, why don’t you write a fucking blog about your defeat?! totes legit poll on who could have won Epicnail DWAS' fried chicken Andrew's burnt dick A piece of expired cheese that smells like Baby GG #KungGotRektByTomGreen Waggle my balcony Category:Blog posts